


ALL扉短篇

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 出血, 死亡, 睡奸, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 短车，慢慢补
Relationships: All扉
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

小队扉

团藏屏息站在扉间房门口足足站了一刻钟。  
实际上他完全可以大胆些，卖他药的货郎是熟人，为人诚实可靠；加上扉间作为感知型对药物格外敏感，这一夜都未必能醒来。但他总是在门口踌躇很久，把扉间醒来到自己辩解的过程都在脑海里演练一遍，才敢拉开老师房间那扇薄薄的纸门。  
扉间沉睡着。入秋了，套着一件大号的暗部背心，一双浑圆白皙的长腿上半盖着条薄被。他的左手在白天交锋里受了伤，包裹着厚厚的绷带。卸掉沉重铠甲后的千手扉间看起来甚至有些脆弱。但他习惯了在学生面前卸下所有伪装。  
团藏伸手褪下老师的内裤，顺手在柔软的臀肉上揉了两把；凉丝丝的，干净又滑溜，丰腴得像个女人。  
老师也确实不是普世意义上的男人——团藏小心地让老师翻过身来，拨开干净深红的性器和一对双丸，露出一条不属于男人的窄细肉缝。  
药效没起吗？团藏看了一眼扉间的脸，两团可疑嫣红已经浮上来，他凑近去看，老师眉尖蹙着，鼻腔里断断续续地发着微不可闻的哼声。不应该啊。团藏小心地拨开肉瓣，插进一根手指；被包裹已久的一汪温热体液缓缓淌出，揭示了主人早已动情的事实。  
团藏放下心来。  
尽管已经做过几十次，还是太过了。抖着手把性器塞进扉间柔嫩的双腿中间时，年轻忍者感到一阵幸福的目眩。心脏兴奋地跳起在喉咙口，堵得他呼吸不畅。现在他已经能做到不在体外太快地射出来，大腿内侧的软肉沉甸甸地压着他，让他觉得自己在被温柔接纳。  
他没法去看扉间的脸，担心自己会丢脸地射在老师腿间。快要到达顶端时他喘着气射在自己手心，又用布巾擦拭干净。第二轮里，团藏小心翼翼地分开扉间的腿，把阴茎塞进被龟头磨得湿漉漉的穴口。穴肉缠绵地亲吻着丑陋的性器，他撑在扉间身侧，看着扉间微微起落的腰腹感到满足。  
快要到达顶端时，年轻人颤抖着拔出了跳动的性器，将浊白洒在老师腿上。  
熟练地迅速收拾干净现场，团藏轻轻关上门。他从门缝里看了一眼沉睡的老师，露在外面的一截莹白肩膀在月光下仿佛在发光。太少了，这样的机会。他下意识摸摸口袋里的药粉，摇摇头，向着住处走去。

......

月亮重新落下在树梢时，扉间房门又一次窸窸窣窣地响起。  
第二位不速之客显然比第一位更熟练也更游刃有余。  
团藏真是太慢了，天都快亮了。  
镜慢吞吞地进入房间，大大咧咧地整个人压在扉间身上深吸了一口气。平日里清冷冷的水气被体温一蒸，温暖得让人不想离开。他眷恋地舔了舔扉间的脖颈，对方被成年的学生压得难受，发出一声不安的呜咽。  
老师太可爱了！镜忍不住把头在扉间胸口拱了拱，忍住了去嘬那对挺翘乳房的冲动。明明是男人，奶子却那么大，果然是在勾引我们吧？  
镜自顾自地想着不着边际的借口，手下不停，迅速把扉间穿上不久的内裤再次扒了下来。两指伸进老师卵囊后隐秘的穴口试了试，那里仍然温暖潮湿，热情地吞吐着异物。  
他撸了两把勃起已久的性器，试探着抬起扉间的一条腿插进龟头。没有润滑，扉间难受地挣扎了一下，头向一边偏过去，整个人缩进镜的阴影里。  
镜关注着扉间的反应，缓慢而坚定地把性器推到底部。他感到老师温暖紧致的穴道内有水流分泌出来，湿润润地打湿了里面的粗长性器。  
前后动了动腰，全数抽出又推入，镜像发动机器一样坚定地引导扉间自动燃烧起全身情欲——扉间难耐地扬了扬头，长腿一勾，自动环上了镜的腰背；这是他在前一个学生面前行为从未有过的举动，独属于开发者镜一个人。镜知道他做对了，于是他俯下身亲了亲扉间的柔软唇瓣，老师急促的呼吸让他几乎彻底从半夜的困倦中兴奋起来。  
“我开动了。”他在心里默念。

今天是不是可以放肆一点？镜把左手插进扉间敞开的手掌，僭越地与老师十指相扣。他狠狠往里一撞，满意地感受到骤然缩紧的穴道。  
“哎呀，太重了吗？”镜明知故问，抚弄起老师干净的性器。扉间胸膛起伏，但药物将他的意识压在沉沉的梦里。  
噗嗤噗嗤的水声弥漫开来。  
“老师——”  
“呜。”  
“老师您舒服吗？”  
“唔嗯——”  
“老师您真漂亮啊——”  
“啊......”  
“老师，初代目大人知道您这样坦诚吗？”镜得了趣，愉快地询问着，因为压低嗓门而从喉咙发出嘶嘶气声。扉间的大腿根开始因为高潮而抖动。  
年长者稍稍睁开了一丝眼睛，但显然还沉浸在药物打造的绮幻梦境。他遵从本能张开嘴，吐出一点嫣红舌尖，看得镜心头一跳。于是年轻的学生弯下身，细细吮吸老师无力反抗的小舌。  
老师真像勾人的妖精。以后也会在别的男人身下婉转承欢吗？村里的高层？还是其他忍村的联姻？老师会像这样乖巧地让他进入吗？会像普通女人一样怀上孩子吗？  
镜从想象里逐渐生出一股恼恨，舔舔嘴角，狠狠顶撞了一下，饱满龟头撞上了下坠的子宫口。  
思考过无数次的计划又一次破土而出。此时此刻机会难得。小队里其他人睡得死沉，他新开启的三勾玉也让行动难度降低许多；加之被幻想里成功的喜悦驱动，年轻的宇智波下定了决心。他轻轻抵上扉间额头，盯紧了两簇纤长白睫。  
“老——师——”  
“扉间老师——”  
镜轻轻地呼叫，好像自己真的是老师的温柔情人。

千手扉间挣扎着睁开眼，正好对上一双旋转的血红瞳孔。下身坚硬如铁的性器一下下戳着宫口，镜感受到交合处流出来的淫水沾湿了大半块床垫。反正也不能回头了。他集中查克拉，看向那双红玛瑙一样温和却茫然的眼睛。  
“老师，您愿意让我射进去吗？”  
“......唔？”  
千手扉间的眼睛缓慢合拢又睁开，肩膀难耐地动了动，镜的额头开始沁出冷汗。  
“嗯.....”过了几秒，扉间眼里的光再次涣散开来；他半合着眼，头向后倒着，暴露出来的脖颈承接了学生贪婪的目光。  
镜深深地把吻痕盖在觊觎已久的身体上，开始小幅度撞击弹润紧闭的宫口。  
谢谢老师。他用尽全身力气才忍住把老师肏醒的冲动，嘴角咧开，像只快乐的小狗。


	2. 板间x扉间

1  
小崽子捡点大哥留下的肉渣子吃。  
最近真的越来越紧张了完全没时间炖肉，好馋。

晚夏的夜晚太热了。  
夜来香浓郁的香气随着浅薄夜风一阵阵涌进三叠大的卧室，千手板间摇摇欲坠的睡意好不容易凝固成隔绝意识与现实的实体，一阵尿意逼得他再次清醒过来，耳畔忽远忽近地传来飞虫嚣张的嗡嗡大叫。  
好烦。他摸索着出门，在院子的角落匆匆解决。  
该是午夜了吧？板间抬头看看快到中天的明月，却意外地发现一向严谨的二哥卧室居然开着窗户。他提提裤子，准备做点举手之劳。  
幸亏在他推门前就听见了千手扉间压抑的喘息。这种从嗓子眼里泻出的呜咽他听到过很多次，从战场上下来后二哥就总是这样咬紧了牙关给大出血的腹部绑绷带，那张白皙淡漠的脸只有那个时候的神情是丰富的，在死里逃生后的余韵里，扉间甚至能挤出一个宽慰的浅笑给幼弟，帮助他无数次在青春期的夜里满头大汗地发泄出来。  
但今晚的喘息里似乎还带着点不一样的东西。十五岁的板间已经初通人事，只是刚睡醒的混沌意识阻碍了他的思考。  
但很快，答案就自动出现了。他听到一声沉沉的笑从屋里传来，而声音的主人似乎来自他最敬畏的大哥千手柱间。那笑声短促得仿佛幻听，板间默默收敛了查克拉的波动，把耳朵贴上薄薄的门板；这次他确定了自己的判断，因为扉间半带怒意地压低了声音训斥了对方一句；  
“阿尼甲！”  
千手扉间，你这一声可比大哥的笑大声多了。板间面无表情地把手伸进宽松的裤裆，就着屋里肉体翻滚的声音上下撸动勃起的性器。  
柱间的话一如既往地多，窸窸窣窣地诉说自己是怎么伪造了一个完美的木遁分身留在营地又如何用小型木龙之术飞驰百里回到千手宅，而扉间异常沉默，只有指甲偶尔刮擦地面的响声和倒抽冷气的呼吸。  
第二次柱间压抑着低低吼出扉间的名字时，扉间没有出声阻止，但比刚才更激烈的挣扎声说明了屋里发生的一切。  
长久的沉默，板间几乎以为自己被发现了。  
直到他听到啧啧水声，大约来自交缠的唇舌。“我爱你。”这次不知道是谁开的口，他也不太关心。板间冷漠地在裤子上擦掉腥膻的体液，从窄小的门缝里看进去，两具年轻有力的身体交缠着，二哥跪坐在肌肉结实的蜜色肌肤上，白得晃眼的腰窝里盛着一片湿漉漉的月光。

等到千手柱间的气息彻底消失在感知范围内，板间敲了敲门。他没有得到主人的允许就胸有成竹踏入了这片领地，赤裸的千手扉间垂下眼睫，任由幼弟把自己重新推倒在凌乱的床榻上。

原来二哥的味道这么好吗，怪不得千手柱间爱吃独食。

板间眷恋地舔了舔二哥漂亮的锁骨，在那里用牙印和吻痕重新幼稚地宣誓男人的主权。“呃——”扉间全身颤抖起来，脖颈仅剩的一片雪白皮肤泛起一阵粉红。  
他吻了吻男人失神的眼睛，那双莹润的红眸子已经失去了往日的光彩，沉沉地倒映着板间满意的笑容。  
千手板间还没有满足。他低下头用唇瓣摩挲着二哥敏感的耳骨，拉长了语调轻轻询问：“你说，如果大哥现在看见我，会怎么办？”  
他如愿以偿地感到下面那张热情的小嘴抽搐着绞紧了性器。

2  
板间上一分。  
前情：http://t.cn/A64suHDF

千手扉间记不得自己第一次和大哥做爱是什么时候。  
他做过很多梦，和大哥以不同的姿势颠龙倒凤。哥哥未长成的身体压着他，汗津津的，贴着他的后背把他整个人都沾上湿漉漉的汗水。那双早早磨出刀茧的大手急不可耐地在他的腰窝和屁股抚摸，每次当他被顶得无可奈何地趴伏在床铺上，对方都不厌其烦地把那截窄腰捞回去，打桩一样把性器塞回他身体深处。  
他记不清多少次是梦境，多少次是千手柱间对他下药后制造的幻境。  
等他适应了那种糜烂的夜晚，千手柱间就再也没用过那种药，他也因此以为自己再也不需要陷入那种虚幻而充满不实感的扭曲境地。

直到现在。  
“二哥，你平时就是吃了这个和大哥上床的吗？”  
板间眯起眼看手里的小瓶子。他的漂亮二哥在不远处被蒙着眼和嘴，一条麻绳从低矮的房梁穿过，捆着男人的手让他不得不尽力跪直上身来减轻双手的负担。股间露出一截布条，拴着的木棒随着春药起效几乎滑出湿淋淋的股间。  
“......”扉间不知道到底是谁出了问题，他的大哥和弟弟都喜欢在床上玩些新鲜花样，而且只把他的回答当作助兴。令人发狂的痒意翻涌着向上，而同时热流一股股在身体里酝酿流淌。  
要忍耐。他什么都看不到，只能感觉到自己因为合不拢嘴而使口涎淌湿了整个下巴。  
或许天都黑透了。他漫无边际地想。

终于，随着木棍终于滑落在垫子上，板间走过来，把勃起已久的阴茎塞进那个熟烂艳红的洞穴。他吻过二哥的脖颈和肩头，故意喷出更多热气，让敏感的青年哆嗦着一下下收紧盘在他腰上的长腿，直到呜咽着仰起头来。  
“你说我要不要和大哥坦白？我觉得我们兄弟应该有公平竞争的机会。”  
“呜呜！”  
“不要吗？......可是我也成年了啊，也是可以独当一面的忍者了。”  
“你说大哥会不会愿意和我一起享用你呢？”  
这次回答他的是白发男人拼尽全力的挣扎。  
“可是，这药可是大哥亲手给我的呢。”板间故意把每个词都放得极慢，如同情话一般咀嚼嚼碎了送到扉间汗湿的耳畔，下身拢着对方丰满的屁股不紧不慢地碾磨着对方穴道里那处突起，白发男人的呼吸骤然粗重了，一双白皙的脚在他后腰痉挛着打架，板间沉着眼看哥哥又一次晃着头想要逃离快感的追逐，然后猛地抱紧了他，射在湿得一塌糊涂的穴里。

“我可不记得。”板间猛地回头，千手柱间静静地站在那里，不知已经看了多久。

etc


	3. 斑泉扉

“千手扉间，你认错吗？”  
“我认。”

宇智波斑看着跪在弟弟面前的白发千手。脱下那身龙虾壳一样的铠甲和里衣后他发现千手扉间比自己还瘦些，浮凸的脊柱像条丑陋的爬虫趴在男人背上，寒冷让青紫的血管分外明显。

“卑劣之人也想到过会有今天吗？”泉奈轻笑了一声。  
不等千手扉间回答，他已经摸索到了扉间眼眶所在。  
“！！！”

须佐手臂控制下的人激烈挣扎起来，动静之大让斑回忆起小时候和弟弟养的兔子，最终要杀死它的时候泉奈别过头不忍心看，他摁着兔子的后颈把匕首插进兔子的喉咙，那一向温顺的生物不知哪来的力气激烈反抗了一气，最后猛地一脚蹬在他手腕上逃脱了。  
“哥哥，它好可怜。”泉奈眼泪汪汪地把兔子的尸体捡回来，摸着那团小小软软的尸体。

时过境迁，泉奈长大了。他手下是一个同样白毛红眼的人类，但弟弟用手指剜下那颗血淋淋眼球的动作毫无颤抖，蒙了眼的脸上是满足的笑。

“千手扉间，你现在感受到我的一半痛苦了吧？”  
泉奈低头和仇人脸颊相贴，一瞬间的剧痛消散，扉间被扯断的神经密密麻麻向大脑传递出撕心裂肺的疼。  
“嗯。”白毛从喉咙里挤出一声回应。他的发丝都被汗打湿了，恍惚间他还记得，答应过宇智波兄弟，有问必答，血债血偿。

看见泉奈冲他抬抬下巴，斑会意地松开须佐。扉间跌倒在地，整个人失去钳制后躺在地板上，只剩细微的喘息。  
哦，他忘了提醒千手，他弟弟失明后对声音很敏感。

斑看着泉奈皱了皱眉。  
千手呼吸平稳后撑着身子想要结束这狼狈的姿势，被摸索上来的泉奈摁着胸口压住。  
扉间仅剩的一只眼睛看着泉奈指指自己鼓起的裆部，他没有拒绝的余地。

一切都因他而起。  
他向父亲告密使得兄长和宇智波斑分道扬镳，他在战场上重创泉奈差点让结盟化为泡影，他现在想要赎罪，却不知羞耻地勾起敌人的欲望。  
扉间伸手掀起泉奈的浴袍，把那处含入口中。

“咽下去。”扉间咳嗽着照做了。泉奈奖励似地亲亲扉间的嘴唇，猝不及防间又抠下了第二只眼球。这次扉间只是猛烈颤动了一下，连一声悲鸣都来不及发出就晕倒过去，泉奈没听到预想中的反应，气鼓鼓地狠狠拧了一把扉间的脸。斑心想，难道他一点也没经过反拷问训练吗？他并不知道感知型忍者对痛苦的感受度也更高。

泉奈说，哥哥，把他丢出去吧。

斑应了一声，把扉间带离这个充满血腥味的屋子，临走还开好窗子免得泉奈被熏到。  
他们来到扉间村外的实验室。

草草上了点止血药，不等止痛药起效，他们就滚在一起。  
扉间像是早预见一样沉默地咬紧了衣服下摆，蒙在眼眶上的纱布逐渐被染成血红。斑想抽他两个耳光，但似乎对方似乎已经无力承受了，于是巴掌变成了青紫拧痕留在白生生的大腿内侧。  
“我会帮你和柱间瞒着...你知道该怎么做...不要让宇智波陷入问题漩涡。”走之前斑提醒他。  
“嗯。”这次的回答更像是一声叹息。

几个月后宇智波斑在火影楼再次看到了扉间，对方身后跟着个卷毛的孩子，据说是辅佐亲手提拔的副手。  
估计是用来帮忙念文件的吧，毕竟人都瞎了。  
斑收敛气息站定，千手扉间感知不到他的气息，边走边偏头和小孩嘱咐。  
“斑大人！”那孩子脆生生地喊了一声，拉了拉扉间的手，收到提醒的男人站定，冲前方点点头。  
斑看着和泉奈一眼蒙着双眼的千手扉间，忽然觉得，这也算扯平了。


	4. 路人扉

“那么，结盟还能带给我们什么好处？初代目火影，或许在这方面我们还有洽谈的空间。”  
千手柱间盯着面前的协议，里面是分配当前利益的完美条款，再无调整的可能。  
他头痛地皱皱眉。

“扉间，去服侍一下几位大人。”  
扉间惊恐地抬头看向大哥，对方一如往常地睁着那双疲惫的黑眸子，目光却像没落在他身上：  
“为什么不动？”  
“想违抗我的意志吗？”

千手扉间一时语塞。  
他站在原地，仿佛一只刚意识到被主人抛弃的白猫。  
他的主人叹口气，不再指挥他，走过来轻柔地帮他脱掉了所有衣物，把洁白的胴体抱起放在会议桌上。他摸了扉间的发顶，安抚弟弟的情绪。

冰凉的触感唤醒了千手扉间内心沉眠的羞耻感，他下意识抓住了大哥的衣袖。  
“......”  
“乖。”他的大哥爱怜地摸了摸他的头。  
于是千手扉间知道自己再争辩也无济于事。

他乖顺地躺下来，把腿分开，指尖摁在那个深红色的穴口打转，然后插进去搅出扑哧水声。  
“请享用。”  
他抬起头看着陌生的影，毫无防备的自己此时完全可以在一念间被杀死。  
所有人都都看着他，目光落在他脸上、胸口、股间，他感觉羞耻让自己出水更多了。  
他双指抽出，穴口闭合的瞬间，客人们都看清了里面颓靡湿润的深红。  
然后火影辅佐开始卖力地挤弄那双鼓胀的乳房，挤出乳沟又放松，奶尖在揉弄下呈现出熟透的颜色。  
“来吧...”白猫垂下眼睫，盖住了那双被称之为不详的红色瞳孔。

。  
扉间亦步亦趋地跟在大哥身后不远的地方，手里抓着结盟的卷轴。  
三步。这是他二十七年来坚持和大哥保持的距离，是自幼时起父亲的教诲——超过一臂的距离不足以对家族的主君造成瞬间的致命伤害，又足以在面临危险时挺身而出。

扉间放慢步子，悄悄退了一步。  
大哥衣袖上细细的纹路在这一步增加的距离后看不清晰了，心底油然而生的安全感让扉间长出了一口气。

“跟上来。”  
柱间头也不回。  
扉间沉默地迈大步子跟上去，下身撕裂的疼痛让他身体一歪，差点撞到前面的大哥——但柱间躲开了。  
好在扉间也没有丢脸地摔倒。  
他扶着膝盖起身，听到初代目火影善意的提醒：“回去先洗澡，你太脏了。”


	5. 金银角x扉

脸被再一次狠狠摁在地上，千手扉间努力放出感知查克拉进行探查。  
三十公里......没有学生们的踪迹。  
他松了一口气，接着被后穴传来的尖锐刺痛搅得眼前一黑，胸口仿佛被烧红的铁钎搅碎——糟糕的性事持续了两个时辰，他几乎可以肯定自己今天一定会死在这里。

真是不体面的死法。  
敌人拽着他后脑的头发把人拽起。

境况太过不堪，好在周围无人观看。

敌方三十人的上忍部队死于连续起爆符的陷阱。千手扉间看见一个年轻人踩到钢线时惊恐睁大的双眼，让他想到自己年轻的弟子。  
然后他勾一下手里的线头，让尖叫湮灭在爆炸声里。  
杀死这支部队用光了他他所有的查克拉和武器，然后他被从天而降的银角一扇打倒在地，右腿膝盖骨生生扎入地面，和血肉混着被泥土玷污。

金银角兄弟浑身黏着一层粘稠的九尾查克拉，仿佛粘稠的岩浆。扉间无力地靠在银角怀里，脊背被这岩浆灼得生疼——但他早已无力挣扎。  
战斗耗尽了他并不丰沛的查克拉，失血让他从眩晕逐渐跌入失明的境地。  
一根粗糙的手指插进早已软烂湿透的后穴，他哆嗦了一下，像个破布娃娃一般任凭身前的金角拓开些境地把第二根阝月茎塞进来。  
好痛啊，兄长......他不知道自己是不是流下泪来。

千手扉间是个千人骑万人操的烂货，原来不是传言。金角心想。尾兽原始的野兽查克拉侵蚀着这对兄弟的心智，他几乎摁捺不住想要把嘴里这条温顺的小舌同它的主人一起吞进腹中。  
但它太软太滑了，金角没办法把獠牙塞进二代目火影的小嘴里，于是只有狠狠咬住扉间的下唇，看着男人被痛楚生生唤醒，睁大了那双瞳孔涣散的红眼睛。  
“别装死啊，千手扉间。”  
男人的小臂在他手心咔咔作响，在击穿脑髓的痛感里任何反拷问技巧都是多余的，金角满意地看到那张漂亮的脸被痛苦扭曲。

银角低头在扉间脖颈使劲嗅着，想要再多感受一些这个男人身上干净淡漠的暖香。  
他一直有着超乎猛兽的嗅觉，扉间的身体和血让他本能地想要占有——他确实这么干了，虽然花了一阵子进行捕捉，但在埋入渴望的那处时，一切都显得异常划算。  
怀里的猎物颤抖起来。  
或许不该扒掉他的铠甲和衣料？他看起来有点冷。但抖起来时体温升高了一点，怀里的肉体又散发出令他迷醉的香气。

扉间感觉到生命正在从无数个或大或小的伤口里流逝。  
痛，骨折的剧痛，内脏破裂的钝痛，下体被强行进入，敏感内壁被撕扯破裂的细密疼痛，一层叠着一层，一浪高过一浪，他被这些痛楚折磨得几乎丧失垂死挣扎的勇气，自戕的想法一次次如同火烛跳动在脑海又被强行碾灭。他控制自己不要去追寻那危险的光。

金角觉得差不多了。  
但银角看起来还对这场游戏恋恋不舍。  
兄弟们开始对玩具的剩余价值争吵起来，二代目火影夹在中间，身下潮湿的肉穴被非人的性qi撑成拳头大，断臂断腿支棱在空气里。食腐的乌鸦落在最近的枝头，扉间睁开被血糊满的眼睛看那些肥硕的鸟儿，视野里的鸟和天空都被染上一篇血色。

他想，还有一条钢线。那柔韧的杀人之线隐没在黑夜的两颗老梧桐间，或许就在某只乌鸦爪下，五步远的距离恍如天堑。  
线连着两百六十七张加强起爆符，定点连续起爆的威力他未曾尝试过，千手扉间死死盯着那处，恳求那种一直被宇智波爱护的鸟儿能给予他一点怜悯。

但乌鸦们悄无声息。  
绝望笼罩在这片土地。  
扉间的心脏跳动越来越慢，他感觉自己快要彻底看不见东西了……  
好在痛感也在随之远去。

银角花了一段时间争取到了胜利。  
他低头，发现在他珍贵的玩具胸口已经不再起伏，但手下的皮肤仍然温热。  
都怪大哥。他生气地把扉间从大哥身上拔下来，自己转了个身玩起来。  
他用一点查克拉包裹住这个破布娃娃，以免他凉得太快。  
一段时间后，银角射出在男人身体里，野兽充足的体液把对方的小腹灌得凸起，他满意地摸摸手下柔软的白发。

乌鸦真讨厌，我还没结束呢。  
银角抬头看到了不远处的鸟儿，抓起旁边的武器进行驱赶。  
爆炸先于振翅声响起。


	6. 现代镜扉paro

宇智波镜咬紧了牙关在千手扉间体内射精时，他尊敬的老师又一次颤抖着手指抚摸了他的脸庞。  
年轻的学生捉住了那只柔软的手，把它摁在自己半边汗湿的脸颊上。  
他常常在高潮时感到满足，而在老师触碰他时恍惚。世界在那微凉指尖触碰他的一瞬间变得扭曲不可辨，他听到耳鼓膜的嗡鸣，扉间的脸在他视野里模糊又凝聚，唯一清晰的是对方眼眸里的茫然与渴望。  
老师在寻找我。  
在高潮后还想要抚摸我接触我。  
宇智波镜感觉心脏都要因为狂喜而跳出胸膛，于是他把那只骨节分明的手掌挪到自己胸口，让扉间更直接地感受到自己的心跳。  
年轻人的胸膛热烫，千手教授羞恼得想要抽回，镜像卷毛大狗一样凑上去，把他不想听的拒绝字句全数从那双薄唇渡进自己嘴里。

千手扉间带解剖实验课，时间是每周五晚七点到十点。在课上他常用自己录制的教学视频，入境的通常只有那双柔韧灵活的手，一只手安抚性地摸着兔子，一只飞快地把空气针打进兔子耳朵的静脉里。  
学生们依样照做，却纷纷被出笼猛兔一顿暴打。  
“两人一组。”教授淡淡地出言提醒，仿佛刚才眼睁睁看着学生受欺负的老师不是他。  
扉间老师好厉害但是好有距离感哦。学生们悄悄议论。  
镜站在他们中间，默不作声地回想老师前一晚的温柔驯顺。

学生实操时扉间走下来巡视，常常出言提醒，从不主动出手。镜偷瞄老师的手，干净白皙，仿佛天生为拿手术刀而生。  
这样的手，在夜里也会抓紧了被单甚至去触碰情人的脸颊呢。镜一晃神，手里的刀片割破了手套，他心虚地转过身去，装作没看到扉间投来的责备眼神。

扉间同时是附属医院神经外科主任，白天常有手术，下课后也还排了急诊夜班。  
临医楼离宿舍区很远，下课后学生们骑着单车飞快地离开这栋有些阴森的建筑，起伏的白大褂消失在夜里，仿佛一群归巢的白鸟。  
扉间不骑车，沉默地步行在夜里，道路两旁的银杏树密密地遮住月光，偶尔有银辉泄下降落在扉间银发上，温柔得仿佛抚摸一般。  
镜想起小时候看过的远东神话，里面的月亮神就是这样，一头银发，一手持着药典，一手抚摸人的臂骨制作的权杖。代表着妊娠、医药与死亡。  
扉间允许他和自己上床时会在某块明亮的月光下等他。老师招招手，镜就跑过去，没人的时候悄悄和老师十指相扣，那双他的同学们都无幸触碰的手被他扣在手心，他不自觉地去贴近那块干燥温暖的皮肤，以便时过境迁后还能从中汲取一点朦胧的回忆。  
过不多久他们就气喘吁吁地交缠在床上，扉间伸出手去，而镜接住吻吻它。

他就这样跟了老师七年。  
宇智波镜考上博士后，第一件事就是拿奖学金买了戒指和老师求了婚。  
再后来他也因为沉重的科研工作稍稍近视了些，某次上床时下意识眯起眼去看老师，才意识到当年老师或许也只是因为看不清楚自己的表情才会那样柔情似水地去确认自己的神情。  
原来老师当年不是偏爱我吗？  
镜一瞬间几乎被巨大的悲伤淹没，但扉间还在他身下轻轻喘气，于是他更狠地操进去，在老师柔软的小腹上顶撞出明显的性器形状。  
扉间呜咽一声，不明白为什么小丈夫忽然在床上如此不忿。他不知道自己做错了什么，于是放开一只攥皱了床单的手去触摸对方的脸颊。  
镜下意识捉住了它，然后羞恼地把老师的手放在自己汗湿的胸口——  
“老师太过分了！”  
“......对不起？”扉间笑了笑，尽管一头雾水，但看到自己的小狗这样吃瘪的神态完全无法不生出包容来。  
镜俯下身，哼哼唧唧地爱人交换了一个深吻。

好吧，虽然结果他也很满意就是了。镜看着扉间的睡颜，对方无名指上的戒指被他捂得温热。


	7. 我扉（第一人称）

我推开保健室的门，看到了那头熟悉的白发。

“扉间老师。”我轻轻叫道。尽管心里咆哮的野兽怂恿我直接喊他的名字。千手扉间。只比我们这群高中生大七岁的年轻校医，漂亮婊子。

他没有回应我，沉沉睡着。  
这可不是该有的接待态度啊，毕竟我是逃了体育课来的，弄那张假条花了我不少功夫。  
老师似乎很累，大概在我之前已经接待了几个学生。我悄悄走近，看见他眼睑下一圈浅浅的淤青。杂乱的白色睫毛合着，让这个睡着的人显得脆弱又无辜。不舒服吗？扉间老师的眉头皱着，呼吸滚烫。他在睡觉，可下体催促我草醒他。于是我就这么干了。  
掀开被子，他下面居然什么也没穿。我的手指探进两瓣臀肉中间，从湿透的小穴里扯出一条蕾丝内裤。  
啧，真能吃。  
我没花什么力气就操进去，里面如我预计的一般缠绵又温软。老师费力地睁开眼睛看了骑在他身上的我，但那双失焦的红眼睛显然没看出来我是谁。但穿着本校体育服装的我不需要证明自己的身份。他哼了一声，面色潮红。我知道那是允许和兴奋。  
但这是不是太红了些？他看起来在笑，像只欲求不满的兔子。我伸手摸了一把额头，原来是发烧了。  
于是我把他的口罩拉上去，拔出性器戴了套又重新填入。螺纹凸点显然给他带来了预想之外的体验，老师的眼神惊讶混杂着快活，我也兴奋起来，阴茎硬得发痛。  
老师好厉害啊，腿夹着我的腰，没用多久就让我射了满满一套。我把黏糊糊的套子拔下来打结，恶作剧一样拎着在他面前晃来晃去，液体擦过那张白皙得过分的脸。  
“我有点难受。”扉间老师说，“喘不上气。”他的声音闷闷的，眼瞳里是一汪湿漉漉的红色深泉。我把被子往下拉了拉，才发现他还穿着黑色的高领长袖，连白大褂都没有脱下。高烧让他活像个小傻瓜。  
我帮他把口罩拉到下巴。讲真的，如果他没在感冒，我肯定会狠狠亲他。  
我说，那我今天先告辞了？既然你状态不太好。我换了新的套子，沉下腰慢慢碾磨感觉到的那个小小突起。如果放在平时，聪明的扉间老师只要想一想就知道这个胆大包天的未成年人在捉弄他；但既然他有些烧得不清醒，那么这就是个无伤大雅的玩笑。  
扉间老师的背弓起来，大腿蹦出漂亮的弧线。  
“不......别走......唔啊～～哈～～～”  
我摸着老师颤抖的膝盖说，可是你在发烧。  
扉间老师抓住我的手，他的手心也是滚烫的：“没事，来吧...里面很热。”

但很可惜，我是个男人，贤者时间还没过，我的小兄弟还需要几分钟重新恢复巅峰状态。  
换句话说，我刚射，还硬不起来。  
我知道他不会嘲笑我，但无论是温顺地等待我恢复状态，还是因为疲劳再次昏睡过去，都是对我男人自尊的极大挑战。我不能说我不行。  
扉间老师看着我，我翻身下床，从柜子里掏出一些拖延时间的小东西。  
我看见他眼睛里的惊喜和期待，亮晶晶的。  
真骚。我有些不爽，仿佛他喜欢这些玩具高于喜欢我的鸡巴；于是我故意盯着他的眼睛这么说，然后把乳夹和跳蛋的开关一推到底。

他射了一次，东西不太多。我把那些稀薄的液体捻了些舔进嘴里，发现它们的味道也异常寡淡。  
老师软绵绵地说够了，他很累了。让我走的时候把门关上。  
但我又硬了。而且那双肿大的陷乳还在空气中挺立着，他本该欢迎我的。被拒绝的感觉让我有些震怒，或许还有时间紧迫的原因。  
我骂他荡货，下贱，没有男人就活不下去的变态，骂他整天勾引自己的学生，害我又硬了。男人硬了不射出来会憋出毛病的你知道吗？扉间从喉咙里挤出一声闷笑，像是肯定又像是嘲讽。我恼羞成怒，不顾他的退缩硬生生握着他的腿根把穴口都磨得红肿。这下好了，今天我是最后一个操你的了。随着咕叽咕叽的水声，我活动着腰部，最后把套子一摘，射在了里面。  
扉间看起来快晕过去了，眼睛半眯着，我看到他爽得双眼发白。长而无用的漂亮阴茎半勃在空气里，下面合不拢的穴口溢出精液来。

我该走了，但今天的经历并不如我想象的那般美妙。时间太短暂，我起了报复的念头。  
我狠狠把跳蛋摁在他外阴，扉立刻睁开了眼睛，生理性的泪水流进他张开的嘴里。他下面又潮吹了。  
我飞快地把那跳蛋和穿戴式阳具用皮质拘束裤捆绑在他下体，又把开关推到最大档位。在他来得及拼命挣扎前，我用棉绳捆住了他的双腿和双手。  
“乖，是你今天表现不好。”扉间老师的表情太可爱了，我实在没忍住，隔着勒在他嘴里的领带，吻了一吻。

回去要和同学交流一下。我一边穿裤子一边想。  
身后的盖得严严实实的床上看起来躺着沉睡的老师。我会帮忙关好门，这样在电池电量耗尽前，他就能和他那些让他爽得尖叫的小玩具一起，在反复高潮中晕倒又醒来。  
他不会怪我的，毕竟他是有求必应的扉间老师。


End file.
